College students are at an increased risk for alcohol related problems due to an increased prevalence of alcohol consumption among this population (Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration [SAMHSA], 2008). College is a time of considerable change and adjustment. During this time students are exposed to numerous stressors they had not previously encountered (Hudd et al., 2000). Negative affective experiences (e.g., stress, depression, anxiety, etc.) are highly prevalent among the college student populations (Pritchard, Wilson, &Yamnitz, 2007). Several theories of alcohol use (e.g., tension-reduction, stress response dampening, and self-medication) have suggested that alcohol exerts a "dampening" effect on anxiety. The alleviation of anxiety is posited to negatively reinforce further alcohol use (see Greeley &Oei, 1999). Executive cognitive functioning (ECF) has been linked to decreased consumption as well as problems;however, these results have been mixed. ECF may have diffuse effects on alcohol behavior due to its association with adaptive self-regulation. Individual differences in cognitive functioning may act as a sort of reserve, reducing susceptibility to the "myopic" effects of alcohol. Alternatively, specific components of cognitive functioning, such as sustained attention (SA), may serve to enhance alcohol's effects on reducing anxiety via cognitive mechanisms. SA may thus increase the likelihood of consumption in response to anxiety, however, the amount consumed may be diminished due to the effect of sustained attention enhancing the anxiolytic effects of alcohol. Negative consequences of alcohol may be reduced in individuals with better SA and ECF in part due to individuals becoming less intoxicated and in part due to reducing the likelihood of problematic behavior at a given level of intoxication. The long-term aim of this project is to advance theoretical understanding of the role of cognitive abilities. In particular executive cognitive functions and sustained attention, in the etiology of stress induced alcohol use and associated problems. The proposed study will use ecological momentary assessment to examine between- and within- person associations between anxiety, alcohol use and problems, and cognitive abilities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The public health implications include a broad understanding of etiological cognitive factors leading to hazardous college student drinking. Further implications include identification of "at risk" populations prior to the development of alcohol use disorders.